wispsfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik
Dr. Ivo Robotnik, better known by the alias Dr. Eggman, is a fictional human character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is the arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog and an antagonist to the wisps. An obese scientist with an IQ of 300 who dreams of dominating the world, his constant plots to create his Eggman Empire are endlessly thwarted by Sonic and his friends. Dr. Eggman as the main villain of Sonic Colors. In the game he creates Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, which is an amusement park that has five planets chained together to the main park. He had announced that he made the park for people to enjoy and to show a remorse of his past deeds. Sonic, however, doesn't believe this, and goes to the amusement park. Sonic is right, Dr. Eggman is up to an evil scheme. He is capturing Wisps so that he can take their Hyper-go-on energy, and turn it into negative energy that powers a Mind Control Ray in order to take over the universe. Eggman pretends that he has he has turned over a new leaf, but that couldn't fool Sonic one bit. He send out many robots to destroy Sonic, but in the end they just get trashed by the hedgehog. He has used 5 generators to link all planets together; however, that was the only thing Sonic knew, so he thought that releasing all of the chained planets would end Eggman's scheme. When Eggman tries to fire the cannon, the energy backfires due to Rotatatron's robotic arm, which was stuck inside cannon. Eggman challenged Sonic to beat him as he was using the negative hyper-go-on energy to power a giant robot called the Egg Nega Wisp. Sonic manages to beat him and Eggman ends up getting sucked into the black hole created when the negative energy backfired. After the credits, Eggman had survived the black hole and is seen helplessly stranded in space with Orbot and Cubot, Cubot was celebrating that he got his voice back and kept on talking. Eggman wished for a moment of silence, but Cubot would not stop talking. Sonic Generations Modern and Classic Dr. Eggman in Sonic Generations. In a surprise twist, Dr. Eggman and his past self (referred to as Dr. Robotnik) are the main antagonists in Sonic Generations. After the events of Sonic Colors, Eggman found a strange creation in space that could erase time and space, and decided to use it to erase his past defeats. He left Orbot and Cubot stranded in space and went with the creation to travel in time. However, he needed another genius to control this creation and, during the game's story, he kidnapped his past self after the Death Egg battle. Later, Modern Eggman tried to destroy Sonic himself using a new Egg Dragoon prototype in the Sonic Unleashed timeline, but he failed and got away using the creation. At the beginning of the game, this creation, named Time Eater, travels to Green Hill, causing a white fade while Classic Sonic looks on in wonder. Then Time Eater travels to the present to ruin Modern Sonic's birthday party by kidnapping all of Sonic's friends and sending them to different time holes to bait his traps. Sonic could not stop him and finds himself in the White Space. Later, he meets up with his past self and ends up teaming up with him in order to save his friends and fix the time stream. Near the end of the game, both Sonics and both Tails find out about the Time Eater's true origin when the doctors reveal themselves and their plan, intending to dispose Sonic from time (although Dr. Robotnik ended up disturbed that he might become crazy when witnessing Modern Dr. Eggman breaking down into hysterical laughter). Early in the battle both Sonics are unable to stop the doctors' creation, but after transforming into Super Sonics and enduring the intense battle, both doctors are finally defeated once again and all the characters return to their world and time. After the end credits it is shown that both Eggman got stuck in white limbo and are unable to get out. After arguing whether or not they would ever win, they finally concluded that they could not because of Sonic. Dr. Robotnik decided that he would instead pursue his "teaching degree" after these events, to which Modern Eggman agreed. It is unknown what happened to them after that moment or if they could ever escape from the limbo, or if their plans to pursue teaching degrees were serious or humorous, though we would later learn that it was the latter and that they would later escaped from their prison. Sonic Lost World Eggman being cornered by his own badniks thanks to the Deadly Six. Dr. Eggman appears in Sonic Lost World first as the main antagonist, then as a deuteragonist, and finally winds up reclaiming his role as main antagonist. Eggman is first seen carrying an animal capsule while being pursued Sonic and Tails on their Tornado. After distracting the brotherly duo by cruelly dropping the capsule, Eggman shoots down the Tornado with a ray gun. By the time Sonic and Tails confront Eggman again, they discover that he, at some point, had discovered a group of six menacing Zeti known as the Deadly Six, and that he had decided to use them in an attempt to rule the world. Unfortunately for the doctor, Sonic knocks away the Cacophonic Conch that Eggman was using to control the villains while at Desert Ruins; as a result, the Deadly Six rise up against their master, taking control of his badniks in the process, and decide to destroy the world themselves with the Extractor, a device Eggman had built for the purpose of absorbing the planet's energy so as to put it towards his plans for world domination. With the world he intends to conquer in danger, Eggman is left with no choice but to join forces with Sonic. During the time that Eggman was allied with Sonic, he frequently got into arguments with Tails, who - in contrast to his demeanor towards the doctor in Sonic Colors - does not trust him. In spite of this, Eggman winds up saving Tails' life at one point when Cubot - then fused with one of the Deadly Six's badniks - attacked him. When Sonic, Eggman, Orbot and Cubot arrive at Lava Mountain, Zomnom and Zazz start attacking them with large rocks, destroying the bridge the heroes were on and seemingly forcing Eggman to sacrifice his life to save his rival. However, after Sonic defeats and seemingly slays the Deadly Six, Eggman reveals that he had survived his fall by utilizing a jetpack, and had spent the time that Sonic was fighting the Deadly Six to build a mech powered by the energy the Extractor had absorbed. Even with his mech's enormous powers, however, Eggman is soundly defeated by Sonic, and Tails manages to restore the planet's energy. Eggman tries to flee using the jetpack he had used earlier, but Sonic had removed one of its exhaust pipes while Eggman was unconscious, sending the doctor plummeting back to Earth. The ending scene of the game reveals that Eggman survived his fall but got stuck in a patch of soft dirt: Orbot and Cubot - now fused into one body - manage to rescue the doctor, but not before a rabbit eats half of his moustache: the duo mention this by mistake, and soon flee from a very angry Eggman. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Sonic Colors Category:Sonic Generations Category:Sonic Lost World